Letter
by PurpleRanger
Summary: Norman won't stop working on a letter to some director. Since walking around ass-naked isn't working, Sean is going to have to resort to more overt tactics to get attention... PWP. WARNING: mucho sex.


**Disclaimer:** Never ever happened. I don't know these men, but even if I did and they _were_ having sex, they probably wouldn't give me details.

**Warnings: **Blowjob, rimming, gay sex, bad language, very little plot

**A.N.: **So I know I'm still in the middle of _Freshman Year_, but I had inspiration for this. Actually, in my original inspiration, Norman was playing video games, but then I realized I cannot imagine either of them playing video games very much. It's just a oneshot, so I'll still be concentrating on _FY_. So yeah, here it is; I think this is the most intense sex I've written to date. Also, I know it's a bad title. I'm terrible at titling.

~PurpleRanger

**Letter**

Sean wanders out of the shower, still naked and dripping. He wants to find Norman and fuck him six ways to Sunday. Though he had a lot of fun with Mingus these past three weeks, he can't help but be a little glad that the boy has left to stay with Helena. Sean can finally have some hot, rough sex with Norman. It's been three weeks of having to stay quiet so Mingus wouldn't hear, and of not having intercourse, just in case Mingus walked in. They didn't even fool around every night, like they usually do. No, they did it maybe once a fucking week. When they did do it, they didn't drag it out and tease. They just did it as quickly as they could while still being satisfied, just so they wouldn't be frustrated for a little while. When they did do anything, it was just quick handjobs before changing the sheets so Mingus wouldn't wonder about the smell when he came into their room.

Because Mingus came into their room. A lot. In addition to changing the sheets every time one of them came, this meant hiding everything that had anything to do with sex – Sean has no idea where the lube is now – and not sleeping naked. As much as Sean loves Norman's son, Mingus sort of screws up their routine, sexual and otherwise. Sean is pretty sure that Norman feels that way too. He's almost positive, in fact, because Norman agreed with Sean's suggestion that today be a day to make up for the last three weeks' lack of passionate, hard fucking. That agreement is why Sean doesn't even have a towel on as he walks to the living room, his cock hardening as he thinks of what he wants to do with Norman. The sight that greets him there isn't exactly what he was hoping for.

Norman is sitting on the couch, fully dressed to the point where his feet, flat on the ground, have shoes on. He's leaning forward, elbows on his knees, so he can type on his laptop, which is sitting on the coffee table. He types quickly, staring at the screen. He is concentrating hard, not looking up. After a minute or so, Sean clears his throat.

Norman looks up. Normally, Sean, naked, dripping, and hard, would be a great sight. Right now, though, he doesn't have time for such distractions. He's writing a letter to a director he wants to work with, and he needs to finish by tonight. He just didn't have time with Mingus here. He needed – and wanted – to spend time playing with his son. "Sean, baby, you are gorgeous," he starts, hoping to be diplomatic with his boyfriend, "but I really need to get this done. Can you wait for me for just a couple of hours?"

Sean glares at Norman. Norman had said yes to his idea of a rough sex day, so why must he do this _now_? "But you promised," he says petulantly, reminding himself of a whiny child. "You said today we could make up for the past three weeks."

_What?_ Norman isn't really sure what promise Sean is talking about. Then he remembers something. When Sean was last pulling him off – what was that, a week ago? – he had whispered to Norman about a day for good, loud sex. Of course Norman had agreed. How could he not, with Sean's hand wrapped around his cock?

"Sean, don't take this the wrong way, but I said that when you were giving me a handjob. I wasn't thinking straight, baby," he continued, as Sean's face looked mutinous. "You know you're good, I'd agree to anything with you stroking me. The last thing on my mind that night was this letter," he motions to the computer. "How about we do it tomorrow? And we can start tonight," he adds, smiling up at the blonde.

"Okay, yeah, whatever," Sean replies. "I'll leave you to it, then." He stalks off toward the kitchen and pours himself a glass of orange juice.

"I'm sorry, Seanie," Norman calls after the retreating back, using the pet name he only pulls out to apologize. "I'll make up for it tonight, okay?" He knows that it probably isn't okay, but he doesn't have a choice, for Christ's sake! He needs to get this letter in the mail first thing tomorrow, and he's pretty sure it would be worse to come to bed late than to be distracted for part of the day.

Sean glares at his orange juice. If he is honest with himself, this isn't about the sex. Well, not totally. Yes, he wants to have some great sex with a lot of screaming and teasing. But he also wants to cuddle and kiss and hold Norman. Mingus is young, and he wanted attention from one of them or the other the whole time he stayed. There was no time for Sean to snuggle up to Norman and tell him how much he loves him. After three weeks of Mingus getting all their attention, Sean wants Norman to acknowledge _him_, to pay attention to _him_.

Suddenly, Sean comes to a decision. _You know what? I'm not going to take this shit._ He drains his glass and puts it in the sink before walking to their bedroom. He roots around in various drawers before he finds what he is looking for. Grasping it triumphantly he walks into the living room and slams it on the table next to Norman's laptop before concentrating on his goal.

Norman jumps at the loud noise, and looks up to see that Sean has slammed a bottle of lube on the table. His boyfriend does not know the meaning of subtle. "Sean," he says, beginning to get a little annoyed, "I said _later_. I have work to do. Oh, for fuck's sake!" he exclaims as he realizes Sean's plan.

Sean slides to his knees and worms his way between Norman's legs. He reaches out to undo Norman's belt and zipper. It takes longer than usual because Norman is being uncooperative. He pushes his hand into Norman's boxers and pulls out his flaccid cock. It is apparent that Norman meant it about waiting, but Sean doesn't give a shit about that right now. He begins to stroke Norman slowly, every now and then leaning forward to lap at the head.

"I'm serious, Sean," Norman says, rapidly changing from annoyed to angry. "I've got goddamn work to do! We can fuck later, okay? I know it's been three weeks or whatever, but another couple hours won't kill you. Jesus Christ, I told you to fucking stop!" No matter how angry he is, his body wants it. He and Sean haven't had sex for three weeks, and he hasn't come for a week. His cock begins to harden. _Traitor._

Sean can tell that Norman is getting seriously pissed, but he's pretty sure all will be forgiven once Norman comes. He's probably just angry from his lack of release for the past week, a feeling Sean completely understands. Anyway, Norman's cock is enjoying the attention, at least. In the short time it took for Norman to have his little rant, it went from flaccid to hard. _Excellent,_ Sean thinks. He removes his hand and leans forward, taking the majority of his boyfriend's sizable cock into his mouth.

Norman is still angry, but he knows that, since now he's hard as a rock, he won't be able to concentrate until he comes. _Fine, Sean,_ he thinks. _If that's how you want to fucking play..._ Without warning, he grabs Sean's hair and stands, bringing Sean's head up. Before Sean can react, Norman begins to move his hips, fucking Sean's mouth. If Sean wanted rough, he was going to goddamn get it.

Sean would smile, but his mouth is full. _This_ is what he wants. They don't do this every day, but they sure as fuck do it more than once every three weeks. He relaxes a much as he can while still sucking, letting Norman's turgid flesh hit the back of his throat. He swirls his tongue around the head as much as he can, but Norman is thrusting at a brutal pace. The fabric from Norman's jeans scratches Sean's mouth with every sharp thrust.

Norman can feel his balls tightening, and he thinks about just coming in Sean's mouth and going back to work. _Would serve him right, being so fucking demanding._ But they haven't had sex in weeks, and Norman can't pass up the opportunity to fuck Sean senseless. He pulls his hips back, at the same time pulling Sean, by his hair, up to standing. He doesn't say anything, just pulls him in for a sloppy, passionate kiss.

Sean can't help but be a little disappointed when he's pulled off Norman's cock, but, hey, this kissing is pretty great too. He brings one hand up to fist in Norman's hair, fingers tangling easily into the dark locks. His other hand slips under Norman's shirt runs up and down his muscular back, every now and then scratching lightly with his nails.

God, but Norman loves in when Sean scratches him. He growls a little into the kiss and then starts to back them up, still kissing passionately. They finally make it to the wall, and Norman shoves Sean against it roughly before pulling his mouth away. "Fine, you want it rough?" he growls, thrusting his hips roughly against Sean's. "Then that's how you'll fucking get it." He can't stop himself from thrusting against Sean once more, groaning as his cock brushes Sean. "Turn the fuck around."

Sean shivers in pleasure as Norman's cock, framed by the scratchy denim of his still-on jeans, pushes against his. He does as Norman asks and turns around, bracing his hands on the wall. He spreads his legs and pushes his ass out in invitation.

Norman smiles at the sight before him before dropping to his knees. He runs his hands up and down Sean's thighs, feeling the muscles beneath his hands quiver in anticipation. Finally, he slides his hands up to Sean's ass, kneading a bit before pulling the cheeks apart. He waits a few seconds, then licks a stripe across Sean's hole and pulls his head back.

Sean nearly screams in pleasure, but manages to keep it to a drawn-out moan. Norman hasn't rimmed him in ages, and, Christ, does he want it. He pushes his ass out farther, wanting more. "Please, baby," he begins, aware that he's starting to babble. "Feels so good when your tongue is inside me. I want it so much, Norman. Fuck, come on," he continues as Norman's tongue does not return. "Open me up with your tongue, then you can fuck me into the wall. Please, Norm, I'm so hard for you it's starting to hurt, just give me a little – fuck!" He really does scream, this time, as the tip of Norman's tongue enters him.

Norman loves this. God, Sean's moans and screams are making him impossibly harder. He keeps tongue-fucking Sean, working the ring of muscle open in preparation for what he plans to do next. As Sean's moans increase in volume, Norman knows he's getting close. Christ, Norman's close himself, just from listening. He pulls his head back, but stays kneeling. "Get on your knees and face me," he growls, releasing Sean's legs from his grip.

Sean is disappointed at the loss of Norman's tongue, but he feels a little rush of desire run through he at Norman's command. He obeys quickly, happy to be looking at his boyfriend again. God, but Norman is the picture of sinful right now. He's completely dressed, but his long, hard cock is hanging out of his jeans, shiny with precome. He looks at Norman for more directions.

"Suck me again, baby," Norman says, his voice hoarse with desire. "And do it good, because that's all the lube you're going to get." They almost always use lube, but Sean said he wanted rough.

_Oh, fuck, that's hot._ Sean grabs the waistband on Norman jeans and tugs down a bit, exposing Norman's heavy balls. He rolls them in one hand while he wraps his lips around Norman's cock. He works his mouth up and down the shaft a few times, trying to coat it in as much saliva as possible, before he feels Norman's fingers tangle in his hair and pulls. He gets the message and pulls regretfully away from Norman's crotch.

"Turn around and get on your hands and knees," Norman rasps. He would have let Sean suck him for longer, but he's so hard that it's starting to hurt. He moans quietly at the sight of Sean obeying him, getting on his hands and knees and putting his ass in the air. Norman kneels behind him and runs his cock over Sean's crack. "Are you ready baby?"

"Yeah," Sean replies breathlessly. Even when it's rough, they always ask permission. That's the rule. Maybe Norman is so adamant about it because of his role in _Gossip_. Sean's not sure, and frankly, he doesn't care right now. He sighs as he feels Norman's hands on his sides, and tries to relax as much as possible; he knows what's coming.

Norman aligns himself and then pushes forward, filling Sean completely in one thrust. He lets out a strangled "fuck" at the sensation. Sean's so tight, always is. Jesus, Norman can never get enough of this feeling. As much as he wants to stay like this forever, buried balls deep in the love of his life, he needs release, and he knows Sean does too. So he pulls back until just the head of his cock remains in Sean's body before pushing back in.

Sean groans loudly. Norman has the perfect angle and is dragging along his prostate. It feels so good after these weeks. All their foreplay got him close though, and he really just wants to come. There will be enough time later to drag it out, make love slowly in their bed, but right now this is about fucking and about release. "Norman," he manages to grind out. "God, baby, feels so good. Touch me, please."

Norman is all to happy to comply with Sean's request. He speeds up the snapping of his hips, then wraps a hand around Sean cock and begins to stroke him in time with his thrusts. He can tell Sean is close; he can feel the length in his hand pulse. He wraps his free hand around Sean's chest and pulls him up so that his back is flush with Norman's chest.

Sean likes this new position. He's almost screaming now, the feel of Norman stroking him and fucking him, combined with the scratching of his jeans on Sean's thighs, is nearly overwhelming. He feels a sharp stab of pleasure-pain in his neck. Norman is biting him. It never fails to turn Sean on, and suddenly he feels sweet relief as he comes, spurting thick ropes over Norman's hand and onto the carpet.

Norman hears Sean moaning his name, sees him coming, and feels his passage flutter around his cock. The sensations are too much, and he finally feels himself release. "Sean," he screams hoarsely, managing a few more thrusts as he rides out his orgasm. Exhausted, he collapses on Sean.

Sean goes forward with Norman, and they lie together on the floor, utterly spent. When he feels like he can finally speak again, Sean turns his face toward Norman's. "That was great, baby," he whispers, smiling. He leans forward and gives Norman a peck on the lips.

"Sorry I didn't give you attention at first," Norman apologizes, stealing another quick kiss before continuing. "It's been a rough few weeks in terms of our love-life, I know, but that's what a kid does."

"It's okay," Sean assures Norman. "Mingus is great. And Norman?"

"Yeah?"

"If this is how we sort out my need for attention, feel free to ignore me in the future."

Norman laughs quietly. "Hate to say it, but I've got to finish that letter." He stands up, and tucks himself back into his jeans before zipping them up. "Can we continue making up for the last three weeks tonight, in the bedroom?"

Sean grins and stands up to face Norman. "Norman..." he begins, a little unsure of what to say. "I just want you to know, it wasn't just about the sex; my frustration, I mean. I guess I don't like sharing your attention, even with your adorable son."

Norman puts his arms around Sean's waist and gives him a chaste, comforting kiss. "No matter how much attention I pay to Mingus, remember that I am completely in love with you, baby."

Sean's smile could light up New York City. "I love you too."

END.

**A.N.: **As usual, I would love some reviews. Hope you liked it!


End file.
